


Percy gets railed by "Daddy" the Fat Conductor

by lcey (ReDxFo)



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Gen, Porn With Plot, Smut, doot doot, sorry., train porn, train porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDxFo/pseuds/lcey
Summary: Percy knew he was in trouble after he derailed on his way to Caboosetown, and needed some help getting back on track.





	Percy gets railed by "Daddy" the Fat Conductor

"Grhhhhh..." Percy grunted, attempting to pull himself back on the cold hard rail. He kept trying, even though he knew it was of no use. After 10 minutes of effort, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Help! Over here! I've derailed" the green train wailed at the oncoming train

Thomas, his friend pulled up. He wasn't alone, though and had taken Sir Topham Hatt, the conductor with him

He hopped off the train, and with a heavy puff exclaimed "Looks like you've gotten yourself in some trouble Percy"

Percy slouched his head down, disappointed in himself for not watching the track more carefully

The conductor saw that he was embarrassed, and shooed Thomas away to spare the poor train

"Don't worry son, no one will have to know" he said attempting to console the train on the verge of tears

Percy sniffed and looked up "Y-you promise? I- I promise this won't happen again sir"

Sir Topham chuckled a little "Please, don't call me sir. I prefer to go by daddy"

"Daddy?" Percy exclaimed with a surprise in his voice

"Why yes. All the experienced trains around here call me that." the conductor said proudly

Percy was glad to have Sir- or Daddy Topham offer to keep this mishap a secret, but he was starting to feel really uncomfortable off the rail and wanted to get back on track.

"Daddy? I love chatting with you, but when can I get back on the rails and working?"

Daddy Topham responded "I might be all smiles and gratitude, but I don't do this for free"

A frown set upon Percy's face "Oh I didn't realize that... I-I don't have any money daddy"

The fat man grinned at the train "Payment in the form of money won't be necessary"

"H-how could I pay you then?" Percy said quietly

The conductor leaped up on the side of the train, taking deep breaths, as climbing was not his vice 

"Well, I had something in mind..." he said lustfully

Percy just looked at him, unsure of what will happen next

Daddy Topham unzipped his black trousers, revealing his eight and a half inch glory

"You ever seen one of these before?" he asked, knowing very well that any response would turn him on

Percy gulped, and shakingly responded "N-no daddy.. w-what is that?"

"Let me show you!" the conductor said with a menace in his voice, before spreading the green, plump buffer before him

The train yelped, as the fat man pushed himself between the two warm, previously cold, pieces of metal before him

"What are you doing?!" Percy yelled at the man

Daddy Topham, didn't say a word. He just kept on thrusting inside the train, mercilessly, and ignoring any concerns

"Daddy please stop I don't like this!" Percy pleaded to the conductor. He was unsure what to think, what to say, as whilst he was hurting, he felt good, in a weird way

"Grhmph.. stop complaining if you want to get home by today" Daddy Topham muttered, beating the inside of the poor train

Percy could hear the clank of the conductors' belt buckle against his metal behind. It just kept repeating and repeating, like a ticking clock

"I know you like it you slutty train. ALL of the trains enjoy me!" the fat man proudly exclaimed

The green train felt conflicted. All the pain he had at first was gone. He didn't want to admit it, but the way Sir Topham pounded his backside felt good. He felt wanted. He felt noticed

"Hah! I told you it wasn't so bad" The conductor said in-between each thrust. He was sweating profusely at this point; sweat was dripping everywhere

"I-I'm sorry I doubted you daddy" Percy moaned

There was no response

"This is great! Don't stop daddy" the train whimpered

The fat man was ready to explode all inside of the trains' gears and pistons

"Oh! I feel like I'm going to burst!" Daddy Topham exclaimed

"B-but the fun just starte-" Percy didn't get to finish his sentence before he heard a deep sigh from the man just done ravaging his metal parts

"Percy.." the mans' voice trailed off as he came inside the pistons, causing them to get warm and sticky

The conductor slowly climbed off the train, and lied up against a rock, slowly breathing and wiping the salty sweat off his face

"Wh-what did you do daddy? What is that inside of me?" Percy looked at the laying man with a worried look on his face

"You can't tell anyone about what we just did" Daddy Topham darted his eyes over at the train and spat at him

"B-but I thought you said everyone kne-" Percy whined before he was sharply cut off with a snarl

"What did I say?! Don't tell anyone!" The fat conductor snarled

Percy looked at the man with fear in his eyes, but also a sense of accomplishment. 

He now felt as one of them. As one of the trains.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Jasmine.
> 
> Clinton would enjoy this...


End file.
